Wonderful Day
by Mako-chan
Summary: Xiaoyin. How can Jin claim that he knows Xiaoyu well when he can't even write a single word about her?
1. Prologue

Wonderful Day  
By: Mako-chan   
Mako_chan@tekken.cc

>>Eeep! It's that Xiaoyin author again! I can't believe it, she has a story (Mako-chan can't believe it too!)! Run for your lives!!! -- Hahaha. It's good to be back. After such a long time I'll be able to face my PC monitor and not write a single word about a freakin report, rather, a fic to feed and spend my time...ain't that swell?!? Anyway, I hope you'll like this one, as you've liked the previous ones I did. I hope you bear with me, because I've not done writing in such a long while! Don't you think so too?! (Isn't it obvious, I bet you wanna throttle me)

*Disclaimer: Jin Kazama, Ling Xiaoyu, and other Tekken characters you'll come across this fic are all owned by Namco. Mishima Polytechnic School belongs to the Mishimas (duh -_-) and is also owned by Namco. I'm not gaining profit from this...*  


PROLOGUE

  
"Seventy..."  
  
"As you all know..."  
  
"...seventy-one..."  
  
"...before the end of the year, I give special projects..."  
  
"Seventy-two..."  
  
"Today, I've decided to be a little kinder to you. Well, since you've been all good students..."  
  
"...that's seventy-three..."  
  
"...I'll let you do it by pairs. And since this is a Social Science class, you'll write about people."  
  
"...sev...sev...seventy...c'mon...seventy-four..."  
  
"And those people are you and your partner."  
  
"Seventy-five..."  
  
"I want you to spend the whole day with them..."  
  
"...seventy-six..."  
  
"...whether you know them well or not, I want you to write a discovery..."  
  
"Seventy-eight..."  
  
"...a thought, a feeling about them, generally about people."  
  
"..seventy-eight...no, no...seventy-nine"  
  
"Pick whoever you want, and I want those papers in my desk in a week's time. That's it, class dismissed. You may go now."  
  
"Ei--"  
  
"Hey Jin," Xiaoyu said, as she leaned over and tipped her head in front of Jin.  
  
The young man shook his head slightly, and looked at Ling Xiaoyu with a pair of confused brown eyes. "Wha-what?"  
  
She bent her head a little and fixed her skirts. "I was wondering if," she started, "if we could work on the project together...that is..."  
  
"Project?" Jin asked. "What project?" He repeated somewhat stupidly.  
  
Xiaoyu's head shot up and was now confused as he. "Y'know, the Social Studies project! Weren't you even listening?"  
  
Jin blinked twice.  
  
"Oh...well, I guess that would mean you don't have someone to work with yet. Well, could we?" she asked again, now more straightforward.  
  
"Uh, sure. What is it about, anyway?" he asked as he sat up straight in his seat.  
  
"We have to write a paper about us. It's due in a week," Xiaoyu explained. "All we need to do is spend one whole day together and write some discovery about each other. Not necessarily your typical, 'She was blahblahblah' but something about people think...stuff like that."  
  
Jin nodded his head (even though he really didn't know what the heck it really meant) and gave her an impersonal smile. "Oh, is that it? You'll have my half of the paper tomorrow...no, make that later in the evening."  
  
"Jin," said Xiaoyu quietly.  
  
He glanced at Xiaoyu and she glanced back. It was as if he told the worst joke in the world. "Did I say something wrong?"  
  
"I wouldn't really put it as wrong," replied Xiaoyu with difficulty.  
  
"What then? Xiaoyu, I'm so thankful you picked me. This is the easiest paper the both of us will have to do. We live in the same roof. We've been living in the same roof for months now...what is it that I could possibly not know about you?"  
  
Xiaoyu gave the most courteous smile she could muster. What could you possibly not not know about me? She thought dejectedly. "Since that's considered done, I guess I'll see you later."

One wonders what on earth is Mako-chan cooking. If you want to know the what, why's and how's, reading on is very much encouraged. ;) ;) ;)


	2. Chapter One

Wonderful Day  
By: Mako-chan   
Mako_chan@tekken.cc  
  
  
To clear up some questions that due to the passing of time has become archaic and for bogus circumstances I wasn't able to answer, let me take up a tiny space before we move onto the story. First, for those who are asking, "What would you call them, anyway?" (Xiaoyu's Diary) Honestly, I can't make up an answer, and that's exactly why it ended there. Besides, it's fun, I think if I were the reader, I'd have a ball thinking about them. So in a nutshell, I didn't/don't/can't have a single answer, it's all up to you to conjure up those beautiful and creative words. Second, about continuing and writing more stuff. For the longest possible delay, my deepest and most sincere sorry. Gomen nasai. It's just that when I write, everything begins fast and ends fast. When I write, I finish it in a short span of time. But when I don't write and can't find my mojo...you've been a witness to what happened...or should we say, didn't happen. So, sorry from the bottom of my heart. Besides I've been reading lately -- there are many great Xiaoyin authors with too many great stories! They're more brilliant and bolder than I am! (Mako-chan wishes she could be too). I just hope that I'd be leaving you a feeling of happiness after you've read the whole story, even a wee bit. My, I took up more space than I thought...   
  
*Disclaimer: Jin Kazama, Ling Xiaoyu, and other Tekken characters you'll come across this fic are all owned by Namco (God bless this company, Jin Kazama has made lives such as mine paradoxically exciting). Mishima Polytechnic School belongs to the Mishimas (duh -_-) and is also owned by Namco, which means the Mishimas really don't own the school...yeah, yeah, I'm messing with your minds. Anyway, you get the picture. I didn't create them and I'm not gaining profit from this...*  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
  
  
  
It was almost 11:00 in the evening and Jin was sitting in his desk, paper and pen in hand. He stared at the spotless white sheet, as he had been doing so immediately after dinner. It was supposed to be the easiest paper he had to write in his entire life, but it turned out the most mind-numbing one.  
  
"Oh, crud." In his frustration, Jin tossed the pen, placed his hands on the back of his head and leaned on his chair. "I...don't know her after all."  
  
Meanwhile, Xiaoyu was in her bed, lying on her stomach with her legs crossed at the back and chin rested on her little hands. She stared at her big friend Panda, who was seated comfortably at the carpeted floor toying with the bell Xiaoyu had given herself on her arm.  
  
Xiaoyu sighed loudly and looked at the ceiling. Nothing, absolutely nothing. Then she looked at her pet again and started to talk. "Panda, what do you think of me?"  
  
At once, the large but gentle animal stopped and went to her young mistress' bedside. Her eyes were so sincere that Xiaoyu had to smile.  
  
"You think I'm nice?"  
  
Panda nodded faithfully.  
  
"You think I'm friendly?"  
  
And again Panda nodded faithfully.  
  
"You think I'm interesting?"  
  
And yet again, Panda nodded faithfully and grunted loudly.  
  
Xiaoyu let out a giggle, utterly happy of the loyalty her pet was displaying. After all, Panda was her bestfriend. The moment she was given to her, they were inseparable. Xiaoyu had difficulty having friends back in China, the kids were just so frightened of her pet, it was as if she were hauling a beast by her side all the time. When she came to Japan, everything changed. To her surprise, people were captivated with Panda. Everywhere they went, people kept asking how she was able to take care of such an adorable yet enormous animal. Heck, even the kids wanted to take her pet home, only there wasn't enough space to spare in their tiny rooms. Much also to her surprise, Heihachi Mishima himself had a bear named Kuma for a bodyguard! And she learned this from Jin. It was the very first time they met...  
  
_ "Whoa, Panda! This is such a big house! The garden is like a forest! It's so pretty," Xiaoyu exclaimed, awed by the vast estate her guardian owned. With time in her hands and permission, she decided to do a little exploration...she didn't like the idea of getting lost either.   
  
Xiaoyu suddenly stopped on her tracks and placed a finger on her lips, hushing Panda down. A loud  
grunting sound came out of nowhere, giving her goosebumps all over her body. She knew Heihachi   
Mishima virtually owned Japan, he had an army and an army of bodyguards, even at an old age can still fight like a 20-year old, but would he go as far as letting wild (maybe even unheard of) beasts roam his estate? Doesn't he take walks in the morning?! Xiaoyu thought with a scare.   
  
"Argh...argh!"  
  
Xiaoyu let out a shriek and looked at Panda who also seemed frightened. Obviously, even she won't  
be able to protect the both of them if the beast came their way. "I should've known from the that old man's hair that he was bad." Is he feeding it humans? Was that the reason he let me off easy on the cruiser? To make feeding time more interesting?! she absurdly thought.  
  
Judging from the voice, it came from the east. Xiaoyu decided to head to that direction. Three people can put enough fight, she thought. "I won't be eaten! My Panda won't be eaten either!" She looked at Panda, who also now possessed determination. They bravely ran and followed the voice.  
  
"Argh!"  
  
The voice of a young man became louder and louder, telling Xiaoyu that she was on the right path.  
  
"AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!"  
  
To her horror, she saw a monstrous brown bear, throttling a young man, oddly, with spiked hair.  
Xiaoyu grabbed the first thing she could get her hands on. She threw, and the stone hit the bear's  
head sure and true. It was knocked to kingdom come, and fell to the ground with a loud thud.  
  
"I'll save you!" she exclaimed and sprang out of nowhere, with Panda fast behind her.   
  
"W-wha?"  
  
"I said I'll --" Xiaoyu stopped and turned into beet red with embarrassment. There he was, a boy,  
perhaps of 19, with luscious pouting lips, broad shoulders, finely-chiseled muscles (almost angrily,   
"With that body of yours, you could take that bear down with one punch!"), and sun-kissed skin.  
Not to mention a strange but cool spiked hair and astounding brown eyes she never thought   
anyone could possibly possess...and they also happened to stare back at her with confusion.  
  
"Thanks, though it's a little embarrassing on my part to be saved by a girl," he said, his eyes  
turning from confused to happy.   
  
The blood that was just about to drain from her face went back up again as she watched the  
young man approach her. He's big, she thought.  
  
Possessing a towering frame, he smiled and looked down at Xiaoyu. "However, nobody needs  
saving," he said, and let out his hands for her to take.   
  
Hesistantly, she drew hers from behind and let his big ones engulf her little ones. They're light, she  
fondly thought.   
  
He knelt down and stroked the unconscious bear. When it didn't budge, he tapped lightly. When  
it stirred and started to shake its head, the young man turned again to Xiaoyu and stood up. The  
bear stood up behind him, just as Panda was standing behind her.  
  
"I'd like you to meet Kuma." With that, he turned to the bear and whispered something in his ear.  
Kuma nodded, looked at their two guests and bowed. The boy gave a chuckle. "Very good...he's  
pleased to meet you, especially your beautiful friend."  
  
Xiaoyu was delighted. She knew people thought it unusual to take care of an enormous animal, but  
she didn't care. But she never knew another could share the same affection. "It's nice to meet  
you too, Kuma. I'm terribly sorry for hitting you in the head. I thought you were hurting him!  
Sorry!"  
  
Hearing this, the young man gave a shout of laughter. "That's unusually sweet. That's the first  
time a girl tried to save me."  
  
"Why? You save them all the time?"  
  
"I'm supposed to, but I can tell black from white."  
  
"Hey, if Kuma wasn't trying to throttle you, what was he doing then?"  
  
"See that pail over there? It's his feeding time and that's a bucket of food. I just decided to play around. I hid some. He's a smart one, since he knew. He was actually tickling me to make me give the rest of his food."  
  
"Oh, is that so?" Xiaoyu asked. "I'm so terribly sorry."  
  
"It's alright. Jin."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Jin. My name's Kazama Jin."  
  
"I'm Xiaoyu. Ling Xiaoyu. I'm pleased to meet you Jin."  
  
Jin smiled at her warmly and shook her hand. Not long after, one of the servants came and   
addressed him as "Young Master". When they got back to the mansion, she learned that he was Heihachi Mishima's grandson, heir to the Mishima Empire...  
  
_ That was, by far, the most normal and pleasant conversion she ever had with Jin. In the succeeding days, weeks and months, they scarcely crossed paths, especially when the King of the Iron Fist Tournament drew near. Xiaoyu had overheard from the servants that Jin was hell-bent on killing the fighting god that took his mother's life. She immediately realized that he was the one she heard every single night in the Tiger Dojo.   
  
"He didn't think he had enough time to make friends then. But the tournament's over now. I guess he'd gotten used to fighting all those years that even after avenging his mother's death, he seems to not want to have the time to make friends. I've somehow grown to worry about him. He's always alone, who knows when the next Hwoarang will come in," Xiaoyu said, her weary eyes staring into Panda's attentive ones. _   
_   
She had seen Jin fight Hwoarang by chance when she passed by one of the dark alleys looking for Miharu's cat (heck, I'm not even sure she has a pet). Even before exchanging blows, the copper-haired Korean was already going about doing his trash talk. _   
  
"So the pretty boy's come to get his face rearranged, eh?"  
  
That statement bore through her, it angered her so much that she wanted to fight Hwoarang   
herself. Xiaoyu turned to Jin, whose face was practically unreadable. It was as if he didn't hear a single word. She watched in the corner, and stayed until the end. A draw was called.  
  
"Thank God," she whispered.   
  
Xiaoyu would rather see a no-winner than see Jin lose the match to a cocky gangster. She looked on, and saw Jin standing weakly, grimacing while holding his upper stomach. She could immediately tell that he must've cracked a rib or two. Otherwise, he seemed fine. But to Xiaoyu's surprise, when Hwoarang was being helped by other gang members, Jin was all by himself. Not a single bodyguard, nor a member of the Tekkenshu, which she heard was with him the first time he faced Hwoarang. He had come to this place alone, not even a word to anyone in the mansion. She saw Jin's legs as they started to wobble, and as she went deeper into the alley, she saw blood trickling at the back of Jin's head. He was going to collapse!  
  
Without a care in the world, or in this case, without a world of thugs, Xiaoyu caught Jin before he fell face first to the ground. With all her might, she hauled him upright. "Jin, can you hear me? Look at me!" she cried desperately.  
  
"Well, well, well! Kazama, you never told me you brought a cheerleader with you! You never told me you had nice, little plaything...say we make a bet," Hwoarang called out, carried by the shoulders of his minions. "We fight," he declared and eased up by himself.  
  
Xiaoyu looked at the rash boy approaching them, his face with a smirk. Furiously, she set an  
unconscious Jin down to rest on one corner, and bravely met Hwoarang halfway.  
  
"I see the choice was easy to make." Hwoarang arrogantly grabbed Xiaoyu's hand.  
  
"You bitch!"  
  
Xiaoyu had effortlessly snatched her hand away and took his wrist, twisting it until it was so close to snapping. Hwoarang used his leg and gave her a swift and painful kick in the leg that sent her falling onto the concrete.  
  
Just as she thought she'd fall hard on her rear, Xiaoyu felt an arm grab her by the waist, quickly sending her to her feet. As if in a whirl, she saw a fist flying straight towards her. She wanted to block it, but she couldn't move. Something -- someone was restraining her. Left with no other choice, Xiaoyu helplessly closed her eyes shut and waited for the large and hard knuckles to make contact with her face...it never came. She crashed back at the impact and hit someone's chest. It was Jin, his arm receiving the punch. He looked at a humiliated Hwoarang with rage in his eyes. As his adversary attempted another attack, Jin's free hand quickly turned into a fist, stopping an inch away from Hwoarang's face.  
  
"Don't you ever call her a bitch. You lay a finger on her, you're dead," he hissed, and sparks of lightning started to come out of his entire body.  
  
Hwoarang gave a smug look and walked away. "This ain't over yet!"  
  
"I never said it was," he answered back.  
  
"Jin, are you alright?" Xiaoyu asked while she tried to help him walk.  
  
At the contact, he immediately slapped her tiny hand away. "Who told you to come?" Jin boomed.  
  
"Nobody."  
  
"I don't like people meddling with my business. I didn't ask for your help."  
  
"Yes, I know you didn't ask," Xiaoyu cried angrily. "But you needed it!" _  
  
That time, she couldn't help but burst into tears. She was already 16, and in some place far from China, still she suffered the same treatment! Boys never liked her because she knew how to fight. She effortlessly beat up the village boys whenever they sought chaos. But after the fright and trouble (not to mention strength) she had to go through, that was the thanks she got! And from a fully-grown man she thought saw her as a friend!  
  
"Jin, you never wanted others to get close to you. You're afraid they'd get hurt because of you...isn't it?"  
  
"All this thinking's getting me hungry. I better grab a bite." With that, Jin stood up from his seat. As he walked along the hall, he heard Xiaoyu talking inside her room. Jin leaned gently on the door and quietly listened.  
  
"Panda, what was I thinking?" she asked exasperatingly. "You know what, just this afternoon, I asked Jin to be my partner in our Social Studies class. Why didn't I go with Miharu and went onto create a bigger problem?! I thought that when he said yes, everything would be great. That I could get to know him more...," she plopped more comfortably on the bed, then went on, "...when he told me he'd be done with his paper on me by tonight, I felt awful. I felt sad. To him, I'm just Ling Xiaoyu from China. The girl who always wears her hair in pigtails. The girl who made a complete fool of herself by threatening my grandfather and demanded that he build her her own amusement park...That genki slip of a girl who doesn't give a care in the world...Am I that shallow? Am I that...childish?"   
  
With low spirits, Xiaoyu pulled out the ribbons that held her hair and stroked Panda's head, until she slowly fell asleep.  
  
Jin stood by Xiaoyu's door for the longest moment. He felt terrible, as if he had cunningly deceived someone. She was always setting aside things...even people...just to say 'Hi' or ask 'How are you?' or 'How was training?' to him, and he'd push her away every single time. Sure he liked being alone and got used to being alone, but he once had people around him too. There was his mother and her mentor Uncle Wang.  
  
"I never knew you felt that way," he quietly said, and decided to retreat to his room instead.  
  
_ "Jin, are you alright?"  
  
"Who told you to come?"  
  
"Nobody."  
  
"I don't like people meddling with my business. I didn't ask for your help."  
  
"Yes, I know you didn't ask. But you needed it! I can't affort to watch you stagger helplessly. You were all by yourself --"  
  
"Because I decided it!"  
  
"Because you're arrogant and you're stubborn! If you want to beat that fighting god then stop wearing yourself out! I guess it's just nothing to you...to have someone like me worry about you. Who am I to say all these things, anyway?"_  
  
"You STUPID Jin," he said to himself as he stared at the ceiling. "How many times would you go on breaking her heart?"


	3. Chapter Two Part One

Wonderful Day  
By: Mako-chan  
Mako_chan@tekken.cc  
  
  
>>Honestly, I never thought I'd use a second file for this story. I thought anybody could finish this in one reading...turns out, I'm surprising me again. When this happens, don't worry. It's a good thing...or it's supposed to be, because it happened to all my Xiaoyin stories :P. Anyway, this is the chapter where everything takes off. In my past stories, Jin and Xiaoyu never fought, but in this one...you'll see a lot of bickering -- arguing, which is done in good taste, I assure you. Just smart quips and comebacks. No glasswares clanging and clashing in the mansion that would send the Mishima Zaibatsu into bankruptcy. Promise...by the way, this chapter is divided into three parts. =)  
  
  
*Disclaimer: Jin Kazama, Ling Xiaoyu, and other Tekken characters you'll come across this fic are all owned by Namco. Mishima Polytechnic School belongs to the Mishimas (duh -_-) and is also owned by Namco. All others are just figments of my imagination. I'm not gaining profit from this...all done in the goodness and sappiness of my heart...*  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER TWO - Part One  
  
  
Xiaoyu woke up to an incessant knocking on the door. She looked at her digital alarm clock and exhaled audibly. "It's a Saturday!" she shouted and went back to bed.  
  
Still, the rapping continued. This time, much louder. "It's a Saturday! No school today!"  
  
The more she shouted, the more the house servant seemed unusually annoying. Finally, Xiaoyu got on her feet, the right sleeve of her pajama hanging on her arm, exposing a bare shoulder, and a long raven hair framing her delicate face. It was slightly curled and mussed from the long night's sleep.   
  
Xiaoyu began talking as she twisted the knob of the door. "It's a Saturday! Didn't you hear me?! No school today! I'm sure you understand my Japanese -- "  
  
"And I'm also sure you had a great teacher, because you sound perfect. Good morning," beamed Jin at a surprised Xiaoyu, whose tiny hands were clamped to her cherry-lipped mouth.   
  
Clad in silk pajamas with prints of cherry blossoms and at long last a glimpse of her long, luxurious hair, Jin couldn't help but feel a bit tingly inside (Yes folks, Jin's starting to welcome dirty thoughts. Hurray.) and lucky to have been the one to give her a wake up call. After all, if she was going to spend the day with him, she should start and end her day with him.  
  
Xiaoyu took her breath sharply and looked down at her feet. There he was, standing tall before her, with a grin on his remarkable face, impeccably and handsomely dressed in a pair of khakis and white button-down shirt, as if he was going out...not only out, but out on a date...while there she was, so small before him and shrinking by the moment.   
  
Why do I have such a bad sense of timing? Xiaoyu wailed inside her brain.  
  
"I said good morning. I'd be apologetic for waking you up if you'd greet me back," joked Jin.  
  
"Good morning," she snapped, trying to resurrect her pride. "What do you want?"  
  
"I want you to get dressed."  
  
Her graceful brows drew together and she held her chin up and away from him. "I'll dress up when I want to."  
  
Jin took her chin with his thumb and forefinger, tilting it to meet his eyes. "Either you get dressed or I'll tear your clothes off and dress you myself," he paused, noticing from the corner of his eye that one of his grandfather's maids was eavesdropping then continued, "or better yet, keep you naked as much as possible."  
  
"What?!" Xiaoyu exclaimed, her face flushed with embarrassment.  
  
Upon hearing Jin's statement, the maid sweeping the hallway immediately skittered towards the direction of the kitchen. Xiaoyu watched with mortification, Jin watched with enjoyment.  
  
"You...you...How could you say that! You MEANIE! You knew she was listening! You did that on purpose!"  
  
Turning to her, he quirked a brow and asked, "Shall I grant them the satisfaction of --"  
  
"I'll get dressed," Xiaoyu interrupted and slammed the door in his face. "Fully dressed. Wrapped in cotton, denim and wool. You hear that?!" she yelled from inside her room. What game is he playing? she thought, utterly disturbed. All of a sudden, something caught her eye on top of the oak desk. It was a large rectangular box with a hyacinth placed on top. (Hyacinth, you wonder? It's the author's favorite flower!)  
  
"One. Two. Three. I hope you saw the package on your desk. I want you to wear that today. And the hyacinth too. I hope you like it," Jin said loudly enough so that it could be heard on the other side.  
  
"It's beautiful," Xiaoyu breathed as she held the hyacinth in her hand. She placed it in one of her tall vases and proceeded to open the box.  
  
It was a summer dress. Layered and breezy, it had a silk chemise of blue on the inside and a transparent dress with prints of violets on the outside. Xiaoyu held it up by the shoulders, and almost went to the bathroom skipping.  
  
Jin slowly slumped on his seat, fighting the urge to doze off while he waited for her. The guys weren't joking when they said girls take forever to fix themselves up, he sleepily thought. "I've been waiting for over an hour. I'm sure a little shut eye wouldn't..."  
  
"So I was forcibly woken up, humiliated, and bossed around for nothing. My tyrant has even decided to sleep. How wonderful."  
  
Jin almost sprang to his feet at the sound of Xiaoyu's voice. He opened his eyes instantly and saw her, a breath away from him. He [pleasantly] accidentally leaned forward in hopes of straightening up, but before he could do so, his lips brushed hers. Both of them froze, silent but with unwavering eyes.  
  
"I think we should --," they said at the same time.  
  
"Get going."   
  
  
  
  
"Jin, where are we going?" Xiaoyu asked as she followed him.  
  
He turned and stop to wait for her to be by his side. "Slowpoke!" He laughingly chided.  
  
"Well, if I'm not careful, this just might slide off me when the first burst of wind comes along! And you haven't answered my question!" She tried to pestering Jin, but to no avail. Slowly she realized that they were headed for another side of the estate, instead of just walking straight and going out the front door, where a limousine or a Rolls Royce would be waiting in tow.  
  
"I don't need to. Besides, if I told you, that'd take the fun away."  
  
"Jin, are you going to drive?" Xiaoyu asked with hands on her hips. She looked at the collection of cars before her. Heihachi Mishima owned a virtual warehouse of cars, ranging from the vintage to the latest line. He had all of them - luxury, SUVs, sportscoup, everything.   
  
He and Jin could go out everyday without having to ride the same car twice for a month if they wanted to! And to think they only use how many...five? Even less? What a waste, Xiaoyu thought.   
  
"Why do they have to store it in the farthest place of the garage, anyway?" Jin mindlessly asked as he made his way to the other side. "I'd say they should place it outside instead!"  
  
Then it hit her all of a sudden. He was going to drive...but it wasn't a car...He wasn't going to...Jin Kazama would not even dare think it! "Jin, with this on, don't you DARE make me ride one of your bikes!"  
  
At once he stopped, a face and reaction of total innocence.  
  
"Oh no, you don't! Not only are you a meanie, you're a pervert!" Xiaoyu yelled furiously, knowing very well of Jin's interest in motorcycles. He had a collection of his own -- the best of the European and Japanese can offer. Although, he wasn't a show-off, he didn't go about riding and picking up girls all over the city. Which, to her dismay, was contrary to what she'd just said. Me and my trap, she thought miserably.  
  
With her remark, Jin merely tipped his head and chuckled. "By the end of the day, I wonder how many names you'd call me...ah, here it is at last."  
  
He unlatched a small storage and pulled out a nicely kept bicycle. Seeing this, Xiaoyu blushed with embarrassment. She owned one back in China, and she was eager to ride again. But after putting Jin's patience to the test, it left her little to doubt if he suddenly decides to dump her unceremoniously in the middle of the street.  
  
"Hey! Earth to Ling Xiaoyu!"  
  
She snapped out of her thoughts as she saw Jin's big hand waving in front of her. All of her thinking and self-incrimination had taken that long that he had made his way back with the bicycle.  
  
"Sit here."  
  
Xiaoyu tucked her skirts under and sat between Jin's legs and extended arms...It was nice.  
  
"Here we go!" Jin started to pedal and off they went.  
  
"Where are we going and what are we going to do?" Xiaoyu asked from below Jin.  
  
"We're going to spend the whole day outside the estate. Even though it's big, don't you feel like going beyond it? I'm sure you do. It's just that you don't have enough things to do. What's an hour compared to a day? On the question of where we're headed, I thought I already answered that. In case you're thinking of a place, you're not quite right on that. Not a place, Xiao, but places. I just hope I don't wear you out. The only time I can wear you out is --"  
  
"Is what?" Xiaoyu demanded, arms crossed in front of her chest.  
  
"Damn."  
  
After a few seconds of silence, they laughed. As they rode, Jin and Xiaoyu exchanged stories about their childhood. Xiaoyu learned more about Yakushima, while Jin learned more about Guangzhou. To both their amazement, they discovered that they knew Wang Jinrey separately. Jin was greatly surprised to know that not only was Uncle Jinrey a distant relative of the Lings, but moreso, Xiaoyu's mentor. No wonder his grandfather decided to take her under his wing.  
  
He pressed on the brakes and they pulled to a sudden stop. Jin and Xiaoyu looked up at a three-storey building in the middle of a busy Tokyo district.  
  
"Our first destination," Jin declared as he helped her get up from the bike.  
  
"Is that some kind of greenhouse?" she asked curiously.  
  
"I guess you could say that for now," he replied as he parked the bicycle on a corner. "Wait 'til we go up," Jin said as he led Xiaoyu inside the building.  
  
"Wow, a butterfly farm!...They're so pretty."  
  
"I knew you'd like it," he said with a smile, coming up behind her. "This is one of Grandfather's projects. At least he's funding it. The doctor that maintains this works for the corporation. Dr. Kanzaki's a very nice man. I gave him a call just this morning and he was more than happy to make the place available."  
  
"Wait a minute," Xiaoyu said while a butterfly landed on her finger. "You mean you...just this morning?"  
  
Jin nodded mindlessly, not realizing the gravity of his words and actions.  
  
"Thank you. This is so sweet of you. Jin, you didn't have to go through all this trouble --"  
  
He hushed Xiaoyu by interrupting. "Yes, I did and I had to. It's nothing short of what you deserve. This is just the first stop --," Jin went voiceless as he watched her wrap her little arms around him.   
  
"I'm sorry," Xiaoyu whispered into his ear. "It's just that I don't know how to thank you." She looked up at him with her hands still entangled behind his neck. They were surrounded by beautiful flowers and exquisite butterflies...how could anything be so perfect?  
  
Slowly, Jin raised his arms to rest his hands on her petite frame. Once settled, he looked intensely into her almond eyes and leaned down to give her a kiss...Xiaoyu was more than willing to accept the invitation, and tipped her toes...  
  
"Good morning kids!"  
  
The butterflies flew away and as fast as they did, so did the young couple when they separated. Xiaoyu pretended to examine a butterfly on top of a leaf, while Jin stared out to the sky, only there were green screens before it.  
  
"I was so close," he muttered.  
  
"Ah, Jin! It's so nice to see you again, son. You haven't been visiting lately. I was delighted to hear from you earlier," Dr. Kanzaki said. He was about the age of seventy, short, stout with thinning white hair. But because of his jolly face, nobody could possibly hate him, let alone mutter a curse against him.  
  
"It's nice to see you too, Dr. Kanzaki. The farm's looking good. I saw some new species."  
  
"Well, your grandfather has been very generous...my," the old man paused and noticed Xiaoyu, "Is she the one you're talking of bringing here? Very young and pretty if I do say so. She's like a flower. The butterflies seem to be extra fond of her, besides you."  
  
"Xiaoyu, I'd like you to meet Dr. Kanzaki. He's in charge of this butterfly farm. Dr. Kanzaki, I'd like to introduce to you my friend. Ling Xiaoyu."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Sir," said a shocked Xiaoyu as quickly and as soundly as possible. Jin called me his friend! she said happily to herself, unable to hide a smile.  
  
"A pleasure. You like them a lot, don't you Xiaoyu?"  
  
"Very much."  
  
"Young Jin likes going here too. Though this is the first time he brought someone with him along...and a beautiful lady at that." Seeing Jin's expression, Dr. Kanzaki chuckled.  
  
"Well," Jin began as he glanced at his wrist watch, "we'd best be on our way also. I'm deeply grateful for accomodating us on such a short notice. Don't worry, I'll tell Grandfather of how the farm's doing."  
  
"If you want to come back, just feel free to do so. Well, I'll go back inside now. Give my regards to Mishima-sama."  
  
"Will do, Doc. We'll be seeing you!" Jin replied.  
  
"I had a great time in with your butterflies, Dr. Kanzaki. Thank you very much." Xiaoyu bowed.  
  
Dr. Kanzaki smiled and waved a hand of dismissal. "Oh, that's nothing. All in a day's work. I'll see the both of you again!"


	4. Chapter Two Part Two

Wonderful Day  
By: Mako-chan  
Mako_chan@tekken.cc  
  
I decided against the idea of putting more of my ramblings in the end of the first part since I DID take up a lot of space...so, I'm dumping all of them here! Yay! I hope you could tell me what you thought about it - did you like/dislike that either way and given the chance, you'd grab the first thing on sight and hit me in the head? Not to worry anyway. You'd like this much more, I think. Edited the prologue and chap.1 and the first part of chap.2. It was in dire need of corrections. Sorry for being complacent. I'll be more careful. =)

*Disclaimer: Jin Kazama, Ling Xiaoyu, and other Tekken characters you'll come across this fic are all owned by Namco. Mishima Polytechnic School belongs to the Mishimas (duh -_-) and is also owned by Namco. I'm not gaining profit from this...* 

  
CHAPTER TWO - Part Two 

  
"I liked it. I liked it very much Jin," Xiaoyu said while Jin stirred the bicycle, making a right turn. "I don't know what I did to deserve this, so I wish you'd tell me."  
  
"Don't worry, I will," he assured her as he concentrated on the road ahead of them. "There's a catch though...only when the time comes that I feel like it."  
  
"Fair enough, I guess...you sure you didn't eat anything funny last night? Wait, are you a doppelganger?" Xiaoyu asked darkly.  
  
Jin looked at the adorable girl riding with him and gave a bark of laughter. "Poo. You're a spitfire! If I'd known you'd be this so much fun, I should've jumped on you the moment we met."  
  
"Then why didn't you?" she asked with a pout, then realizing she hadn't intended to tell exactly what was on her mind.  
  
"You're getting cranky all over again. I better feed you something before you go berserk."  
  
Jin was right, Xiaoyu was beginning to get hungry. She wasn't able to grab a bite before they left, and she'd bury herself if he heard her stomach growl. They came to a halt, in front of a nice little conservatory. They came up before two big double doors, and Xiaoyu watched as Jin dug into his pockets, fumbling for something. With a clang, he pulled his hand up, now with it a dangling key.  
  
"I hope you like lunch," he said, opening the doors and letting her in, "I especially saw to it."  
  
Xiaoyu walked to the center, and at her feet a picnic mat and everything else they needed were beautifully set. She sat down, once again impressed with Jin's skill to come up with something splendid on such short notice. Jin sat beside her comfortably, with one leg leisurely stretched.  
  
When Xiaoyu opened all the plates of food, her eyes turned into a sudden sparkle, much to Jin's amusement. He had hit a homerun.   
  
"Shrimp dumplings...oh, grilled octopus and...oh my, peking duck!?!" Xiaoyu exclaimed giddily. "Jin, these are all my favorites! I didn't think you knew exactly!"  
  
"It was just a hunch," he lied almost badly. "Well, are you just gonna stare at them or are you gonna eat them?"  
  
"Wow, thanks!" Xiaoyu took a bite of a shrimp dumpling. "This is so good! Try it!" she offered Jin and held up a piece for him to bite.  
  
"Howcome you've got keys to this place?" she asked as she walked, relishing the view of the seaside.  
  
"Another friend. Contrary to your notion, I've got a friend or two of my own," Jin answered, coming up behind her. This was supposed to bother Xiaoyu, but at the moment, it didn't. She wanted to dip her feet in the clear waters below.  
  
Not yet, he thought. To distract her, Jin stifled a yawn. "All that biking's made me a bit tired. Let's stay here a bit longer. I'd like to take a nap."  
  
"Alright. I'll just go down and --"  
  
"You're not going anywhere. You'll stay her with me. Besides, you don't know the way, but I do."  
  
"What for?"  
  
"Jin led her to the mat and made her sit down. With that accomplished, he lay on his back and plopped his head comfortably on Xiaoyu's lap.   
  
"If you don't mind, I 'd like to borrow your lap. Xiao, tell me more of your China stories. What games did you play as a child?"  
  
She looked at Jin and smiled, then looked away to hide the blush on her face. Xiaoyu talked, and Jin listened. Slowly, he fell asleep.  
  
"Then when Panda was given to me --," Xiaoyu stopped, watching Jin who had fallen fast asleep. His chest rose and fell rhythmically, mouth slightly parted and his face covered with hair. Jin slept like a baby. Unable to fight the urge, Xiaoyu brushed his forehead gently and kissed him lightly, causing Jin to stir a little.  
  
For the next ten minutes, Xiaoyu spent her time with Jin rested on her lap, toying with his hair. She stopped abruptly and retrieved her hand before he opened his eyes.  
  
Jin grunted, then his clear brown eyes flew open. He looked at the girl above him and saw her looking back. He smiled and sat up.  
  
"Ah," he let out a satisfied sigh as he stretched his fit arms. Then he turned to her. "Did I sleep too long? I haven't dozed off that heavily in quite a while. It must be your scent. You smell wonderful...you always smelled wonderful."  
  
For the countless time, Xiaoyu felt uneasy and her face grew hot. Next thing she knew, Jin was already standing, his large hand thrusted forward for her to take. Once up, he wordlessly guided her to a tiny iron gate and swung it open. There was a narrow staircase surrounded by plants and bushes on both sides. It was quite hard from their position to tell what waited for them at the end of the path. 

It was an hour before sundown, and Xiaoyu was looking forward to it. The way was a bit too long and windy, and by the minute she perished the thought. The farther they walked, the more she believed Jin was leading her deep into a jungle. Just as she was about to open her mouth to say something, he pushed the plants that blocked their path. 

He said with relief, "Here we are. For a moment there I thought we'd get us lost. Come." 

Jin took her hand and pulled her beside him. It was where she had been dying to go to since the early afternoon. It was more splendid than she thought. Xiaoyu glanced at her feet, slightly submerged in the fine white sand. Wanting to feel its warmth between her toes, she took off her slippers and walked towards the waters. 

Jin walked after her, taking off his shoes and Xiaoyu's from her hand. He watched her splash and play, buns set high above her head bouncing.

"Hey! Give them back!" Xiaoyu cried as she jumped, trying to reach Jin's raised hand. She tried to grab the ribbons she used for her hair, which were now with him. Her tresses were left to tumble about her shoulders, slightly waved from how she tied them. No matter how much effort she exerted, he was just too tall and agile. She watched him helplessly switch from hand to hand, up, down and behind him. "Oh, fine. If you wanna wear them that much, go ahead. I've got tons of that," she said with a pout.

"This is your last pair," Jin informed her thoughtfully.

"What?"

"I got all of them."

"If you wanted them that badly, it didn't hurt to ask."

"You must think I'm joking. When we get home, first thing I suggest you do is take a look at your drawers," he spoke to her seriously, coming up to her a breath away.

Xiaoyu watched Jin approach her, staring ahead until she could see nothing but the translucent white fabric that clung to his magnificent chest. She watched him lift a hand, fingers tracing her face. Then suddenly, he held her windblown locks and kissed them.

"I want you to leave it like that from now on," Jin whispered, "the way it should be."

Opening her mouth and putting up a fight would be completely stupid, Xiaoyu decided. She relaxed, taking the liberty of resting her head against Jin and allowing him to sway her gently.

"What, no protests? No name-calling?" he asked jokingly.

Xiaoyu shook her head, not looking up, not uttering a word.

"Okay...hey look, the sun's setting."


	5. Chapter Two Part Three

Wonderful Day  
By: Mako-chan  
Mako_chan@tekken.cc

  
Haaa...at last, the third and last part of the second chapter. This is where everything goes right. In other words, TRUE PROGRESS! Guess what, there's also nothing else left to say!

*Disclaimer: Jin Kazama, Ling Xiaoyu, and other Tekken characters you'll come across this fic are all owned by Namco. Mishima Polytechnic School belongs to the Mishimas (duh -_-) and is also owned by Namco. I'm not gaining profit from this...just a bunch of inspiring reviews ^_^* 


	6. Epilogue

Wonderful Day  
By: Mako-chan  
Mako_chan@tekken.cc  
  
  
Thank you for reading this little but by far the longest (and most erratically formatted) of my stories. I hope you enjoyed it, and if you've had a bad day, I hope this brightened you up, even a little. But if you're having a great day, I hope this added up to your euphoria. Although totally ironic, with me writing the epilogue while having a not so good day and all...Bah, put a sock in it. Anyhow, this is where the story is at its waffiest and sappiest. What was I thinking when I wrote this???

*Disclaimer: Jin Kazama, Ling Xiaoyu, and other Tekken characters you'll come across this fic are all owned by Namco. Mishima Polytechnic School belongs to the Mishimas (duh -_-) and is also owned by Namco. I'm not gaining profit from this...*

EPILOGUE

"I see you've been wearing it. It fits you perfectly," Jin said, taking Xiaoyu's little hand. 

She nodded, then drew her hand from his slowly away. "It's really pretty," she told him shyly. 

School was already over, and the students of the Mishima Polytechnic School seemed to be pouring out endlessly into the fields, if not to the streets. Amidst this, Jin Kazama and Ling Xiaoyu seemed to be in a world of their own. They walked as if they were under the light of the moon -- as if nobody would come crashing into them any minute, as if no soccer ball would come flying sure and true into one of their faces. 

"I'm psyched about the grade we got for our paper."

"Same here."  
  
"I think we should celebrate."

"Celebrate?" Xiaoyu asked, raising her brows. "You're used to getting excellent marks. Why start celebrating now?"

"Because I couldn't have done it without you!" he jovially exclaimed snatching her into his arms.

"Jin, we're in the middle of the courtyard! Lots of people here!" she reprimanded Jin, but couldn't stop herself from giggling and turning into crimson. Xiaoyu enjoyed his affections and basked in the feeling of being held. Then, she just had to spill something. "Jin," she began staring at his chest and resting her delicate hand, "you don't have to give me this ring. This is so expensive. I've heard the girls wanting to get one of these but they said this can eat up an entire year's allowance. You don't need to shower me with gifts and show me the whole of Japan -- half of it we could have to ourselves even!"

He couldn't help but grin and hold her tighter. Xiaoyu was so sweet, innocent and unaffected. While other girls would loved being lavished upon with gifts, they didn't matter to her. "Had we been a couple of years older," Jin whispered close to Xiaoyu's ear, "I'd have laid everything on your feet."

"Had we been older, my words would still be the same. It's not the things before me that I'd need and look for," then she paused (for effect! ;P), "it's the person who laid all of them for me."

"Say more of that and I'm going to make the world -- okay, smaller -- Japan bow down before you before we reach our twenties," he joked, then took her hand.

Xiaoyu's eyes widened and she gave a gasp -- he wore a ring that matched hers! "Jin!"

"Of course."

"But what am I...what are you...what are WE supposed to say when someone asks?"

"Asks if we're married or something?"

"You could say that."

"I'd say," putting his arm around her and exiting the school gate, "yes."

"Jin!" Xiaoyu just had to poke him in the ribs.

"Oww, that hurt! How could I say 'no'? After all, we live in the same roof."

"Very funny."

"Okay, enough. I'll stop. Let's head for home...but there's one thing more I'd like to tell you."

"What is it?" she asked, beaming with a smile.

The couple stopped momentarily, then Jin said something to Xiaoyu's ear. Shortly after, she threw her arms around him and told him the same thing.

Yay! Done at last! Erm, I hope you liked it. Thank you also for putting up with my grammatical lapses. I guess I was just too happy to upload it that I didn't proofread it. And sorry, I just couldn't help doing the hang-the-ending thing again! It kinda excites me :P. Anyway, it's not hard to guess what words they exchanged. Hint: "Will you marry me?" is out of the question. But now that I mentioned it...should I dig deep into the recesses of my brain and make a story out of it? Hmmm...we'll see. ;P


End file.
